Music Challenge
by harrykatnisspercy98
Summary: The music challenge. You basically write 10 short one-shots about a chosen ship. For this first time, I've done Percabeth, because it's my otp, but I will gladly accept requests for other ships.


**Hey guys, this is my first go at the music challenge. Just in case you don't know, here are the rules:**

**1. Pick a pairing of your choice (I've chosen Percabeth)**

**2. Find your music player (Ipod, MP3, phone ect) and put it on shuffle.**

**3. Play the first 10 songs, and in the duration of those songs, write a one-shot about your pairing, though you only have the length of the song to write it!**

**4. No skipping songs!**

**Disclaimer: All of the content belongs to either Rick Riordan or the respective owners of the songs. **

* * *

_1. Let her go, Passenger_

Percy sat alone on the beach, Athena's words drumming into her head. '_You let her go. You let my daughter go_.' Annabeth. Annabeth was gone and it was all his fault. She was dead and gone and she was never coming back. He didn't realize how much she needed her, how much he loved her, until she was gone. He recounted the memories in his head. It had been so perfect, then it was all over, so quickly. They had been together. He hadn't seen the Minotaur. Then she was suddenly stolen from his arms, and into the arms of death. He lay back on the sand, staring blankly up and the stars.

Annabeth.

_I let you go_.

* * *

_2. Bless the Broken Road, Rascal Flatts_

Annabeth sighed in exasperation. Percy was so impossible! '_Or could it be you?_' She shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts. She couldn't understand what she was feeling, but she knew it was strong. Like, breaking down walls strong. Just in the past couple of years, she had been on such a journey with him, and she could only smile when she thought of all the memories that they'd shared together. At that moment, someone burst into her cabin.

"What is it?" She didn't bother looking up.

"Annabeth-" She looked up, and the look on his face confirmed her feelings. She smiled.

"Seaweed Brain."

* * *

_3. Sofa, Ed Sheeran_

They lay together, in silence. Just content to be in each other's company.

"Percy?" He shifted slightly on the sofa so that he could see her face, that beautiful, perfect face.

"What is it, Wise Girl?"

"I've been thinking-"

"You're always thinking" She slapped his arm.

"Quiet. I think we should travel together sometime."

He looked confused, but thought for a moment before replying.

"You know, Annabeth. We could travel anywhere you wanted to go, anywhere. I can take you anywhere you want, but you know what? I'd rather stay right here, with you. As long as I'm with you, I'm happy." She leaned in close to him, as if to kiss him, but instead whispered in his ear.

"We should do just that. Let's stay here, together. I'm happy to just be with you too, Seaweed Brain"

* * *

_ Talks, Of Monsters and Men_

Annabeth stood still in their old house. She could feel Percy beside her, even if he was long gone. She could hear his still boyish tone in her head, could feel his hand in her's. The house they had grown old together was now cold and unwelcoming. It would never be the same without him. However, she could almost hear him encouraging her. '_Go on, Wise Girl. I'm right here beside you._'

She took one step, then two. Then she slumped to the floor, her heart pounding. He was gone, she couldn't be here without him. Her heart beat faster and faster, racing towards its final beat. She leaned to one side, resting against a wall. In her last breath, she wheezed out:

"I'm on my way Seaweed Brain."

Annabeth's eyes slid closed.

* * *

_5. Everything has changed, Taylor Swift and Ed Sheeran_

She was in the library by habit, a natural bookworm. He, however, was there by chance. Some would call it a coincidence, others would say it was a miracle. As she made her way down the aisle, he made his way up. They bumped shoulders as they passed each other.

"I'm sorry, Miss." He mumbled, looking up. That was all it took. One look. It only took that one glance for him to want to know everything about her. She looked up and met his eyes, her mouth slipping into an easy smile.

"No problem. Hello, my name is Annabeth."

And from that point, everything changed.

* * *

_6. On top of the world, Imagine Dragons_

Percy looked down at their entwined hands, then up at the beautiful girl he was with. Annabeth, girl of his dreams. Girl of most guy's dreams, from the way they looked at the couple. But Percy didn't care, Annabeth was his. They were walking together in the streets of New York, the city he loved. They stopped at markets and cafes, anywhere she wanted. He didn't really care, as long as she was happy and they were together. He was on top of the world, and it was only half past ten.

* * *

_7. Sweet child o' mine, Guns 'n' Roses_

As Percy looked down on his daughter for the first time, he could only see beauty and happiness. There was so much of Annabeth in that little girl; the intelligent grey eyes that seemed to hold his gaze, the curly hair, already in short ringlets. There was also a surprising amount of himself in his sweet daughter. He could see his nose, his dark hair. That smile, though, was something completely new. It was almost a mixture of both parents. Unique and familiar together, and it astounded Percy to see that something so amazing could have come from him. He smiled playfully at the tiny child.

"Now, where do we go from here?"

* * *

_8. Welcome Home, Son, Radical Face_

Clinging to each other, Percy and Annabeth stumbled into Camp. They had been through months of pain and terror, only to finally return home. Waiting for them was not who they had expected. Every single camper had stopped what they were doing to stare in amazement at the couple. Then, Grover bounded forward, grinning like a madman. He didn't say anything, just ran up to Percy and Annabeth and crushed them into a hug. The world could have ended there and then, and the three of them would be okay with it, because they were together again. Grover finally stepped aside to reveal Poseidon, stood in full glory.

"Welcome Home, Son"

* * *

_9. The Fighter, The Fray_

"Don't go, Percy. Please!" Annabeth begged and pleaded. She couldn't sit back and watch her Seaweed brain go out to his certain death. She, being heavily pregnant with their baby, couldn't fight in this war, but they both knew that he could.

"I have to go, Wise Girl. I love you" With those last words, he kissed her forehead and left. Percy was a strong fighter, but not strong enough. Somehow they both knew he wasn't coming home. Annabeth sank to the ground, clutching her swollen stomach. Her Seaweed brain was gone, and he wasn't coming home to her.

* * *

_10. Falling Slowly, The Frames_

She was so beautiful The girl in the park. He didn't know her, he had no idea what to say to her, but he loved her so much more because of that. Their 'relationship' consisted of sneaked glances and nervous smiles. He was falling for her, slowly but surely. She cried some days, sitting alone on her usual bench. '_She's suffered enough. She doesn't want me in her life_.' He would think, but he couldn't stop himself falling in love. His mind played tricks on him, causing him to love her more and more every time he saw her. He couldn't help it. Percy was falling for the pretty blonde girl in the park.

* * *

**So that was it! Review, and tell me what you think. If you want me to do any other pairings, just review or PM me with that request, and as long as I know the pairing, I'll write it. It doesn't have to be Percy Jackson, I am in ****_many _****fandoms, so I know most pairings!**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed, and I'll see you later! 3**


End file.
